Season 9
A list of all the Season 9 episodes. Episodes 'Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Team Stupendous In Cloaks!: '''Carey, Lauren, and Kyle, including Adam, Zachary, Pauline, and William, get new cloaks that give them new powers and use them to first stop Gideon from using his Slo-Motioner, next stop Spider Queen from stealing the Yoshi’s Hand from the Museum of Rare Foods, and then stop Nintoku from taking over Abraham Lincoln High. '''Episode 2.) Carey’s Magic Show Mishap!:'After an accident in a magic show, Carey learns that his key’s magic can get out of control when he gets angry or scared, so at night, to learn how to control it, he unwittingly goes to Nintoku for help. 'Episode 3.) Outsiders and Insiders!:'Outsiders who live far from Rockville attempt to invade the city until Peacemaker and Team Stupendous step up to them, wanting to stop them before they claim Rockville. 'Episode 4.) Fusion of Cat and Owl!:'Peacemaker and Primarina must babysit the legendary Meowl’s newborn chick while their friends try to protect it by stopping Nintoku and his Red Ninjas from capturing it. 'Episode 5.) Flirt VS Flirt!:'Lauren begins flirting with Carey all day and night until Spider Queen challenges her (as Primarina) to see who can flirt with him the most before things aren’t all hearts and roses anymore. '''Episode 6.) Secret of the Power of Love!: '''Carey and Lauren find out about the secret of the power of love when they discover a map to where it came from, but with Gideon out to put a ruin to its location, Peacemaker, Primarina, and Team Stupendous must go there to stop him before he does so. '''Episode 7.) A Total Eclipse in the Sky!: '''Spider Queen’s daytime self Emma asks Team Stupendous to come with her to the 3rd Eclipse Faire where they will see the solar eclipse, but when Nintoku plans to keep the moon and sun together in order to spread darkness all over Rockville, the team and Spider Queen must work with each other to stop him before anyone watching the eclipse is confused about day being night every day. '''Episode 8.) The Dusk Ninja’s Son!: '''Team Stupendous is shocked to hear that Nintoku is the son of the legendary Dusk Ninja by night, and worse, he is after something he (his father) has always wanted in years to cause a complete blackout in Rockville! '''Episode 9.) My Father VS Your Father!: '''BJ/Gideon and Ray/Nintoku’s daytime fathers get into an argument after diffusing their sons, but when it gets worse, Carey’s key’s magic decides to put it to an end! '''Episode 10.) A Lunar Feast!: '''Spider Queen hosts a lunar feast for Team Stupendous, Punkguy, and their honorary members before Thanksgiving, but one thing she doesn’t know is that it’s actually a trap for CinderBarney who wants to ruin the party. '''Episode 11.) Race For the Aurora Borealis!: '''Ballkid and Gideon compete to reach the aurora borealis which will grant wishes and give destiny to one of them. '''Episode 12.) Magical Decision Between Time!: '''Carey is stuck in a decision after Nintoku slips an emerald ring in his (Carey) finger at night. Now he must decide on which power he should keep, but there’s someone who will also help him, and that someone is Sensei Dento. '''Episode 13.) One Creepy Lizard!: '''Kyle accidentally brings an uroplatus gecko in his house after finding it in his family’s garden and it starts freaking others out, including his nighttime enemies. '''Episode 14.) Let’s Get Revamping!: '''While in Romania at night, Primarina inadvertently turns an old ash pile back into a vampire when she takes it in a dark room while Team Stupendous is out trying to stop Spider Queen from stealing a valuable vampire jewel in the castle in it. '''Episode 15.) A Not-So-Royal Derby!: '''Spider Queen has plans to ruin a derby at the annual Rockville Rodeo, and it’s up to Team Stupendous to stop her before the race starts. '''Episode 16.) The Volleyball Ruin-Up!: '''When Nintoku and his Red Ninjas plan to trash a volleyball competition at night, Team Stupendous must go there to stop them and save the game before it is cancelled. '''Episode 17.) (Season Finale) Roar of the Wildcat!: '''Gideon’s viruses have infected Dark Neko by accident, so it’s up to Team Stupendous to help him invent a cure! Category:Episodes Category:Season 9